The Newest Battle
by LittleAngel1031
Summary: The old Soul Eater gang has now graduated but the Asura was only the beginning. Now there are new dangers to the world but who will step up to save everyone? I'm creating an OC contest where i choose the best OC you can create! I'm accepting only until Friday, 8-30-13! So send in your OC soon! Can't wait to add your new OC to be the new hero of Soul Eater!
1. Chapter 1

**Angel: AND GUESS WHO IS BACK IN BUISNESS?! **

**Black Star: Who?! *looking around***

**Crona: Uh... e-e-exuse me... Bl-l-lack Star? *trembling***

**Black Star: What do you want peasant?! **

**Crona: *crying* Nevermind! I'm sorry! I just don't know how to deal with you being dumb like this!**

**Black Star: WHY YOU LITTLE-!**

**Angel: *hits Black Star on head with night stick* ANGEL CHOP!**

**Black Star: X_X**

**Angel: ^_^ *patting Crona's back* It's ok lil Crona, it's not your fault Black Star is an idiot. Anyways, I'm back and I'm sorry I haven't updated Elements Of Mine in a while, ya sorry again, but I'm still writing, I'm just writing an extra long chapter for all of you. But now, I want to make an OC story with all of you! ^_^ I'm going to also try to put people in pairs (couples) so say no if you don't want me to k? Leave a review for your OC. Check the other reviews and review again so you can tell me which one you want to be paired with. ^_^ I love happy endings!**

_Important Information_

Name:

Nick Name:

Birthday:

Age:

Gender:

Where from:

Family (please describe a lot for this one, includes parents and siblings, etc):

_Personality_

Eye color:

Skin color (No racism intended):

Jewelry or no:

Hair:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Loves:

Hates:

What they're like:

Past:

Relationship:

_Other Important Information (Yes or No)_

Meister:

Weapon:

Kishin:

Witch:

Good guy of DWMA:

Bad guy of DWMA (spy?):

Regular bad guy:

Soul Resonance (this one you have to describe please! thank you!):


	2. Little Love Mix?

**Angel: AND IM BACK AGAIN!**

**Soul: You were here just... 3 hours ago!**

**Angel: Your point is...?**

**Soul: Forget it.**

**Death The Kid: 3 HOURS AGO!? ANGEL LEAVE! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK IN 5 MORE HOURS!**

**Angel: Heck no! If I have a chance to update, I'll take it. Besides, by the time this is on it'll be 8 o'clock. **

**Death The Kid: Is that so?**

**Angel: Yup!**

**Death The Kid: SOUL HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ANGEL ABOUT HER UPDATING!?**

**Soul: WHAT THE HECK KID?! YOU'RE BEING UNCOOL ABOUT THIS! WHO CARES ABOUT THE DARN TIME!?**

**Death The Kid: I DO SO IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT I WILL-**

***Initiating Tune Out Argument Complete***

**Angel: Now that, that is out of the way, I already have my first review and I like it so I already know my first OC I'm adding! But now since I love happy endings, I'm adding this as a boyfriend/girlfriend tribute. You can add them as your partner or just friend out of the DWMA. You choose!**

Name:

Nick Name:

Age:

Gender:

Part of DWMA or friend outside of DWMA?:

If you are already with them, then explain how you got together:

If you want me to get you both together in the story, explain how you want me to do it:

_Looks_

Eyes:

Hair:

Outfit:

Skin color (No racism intended):

Jewelry:

_Personality_

What are they like:

Weapon, meister, witch, kishin, or friend outside DWMA:

How you both will or have met!:


	3. Bit Of Info

**Angel: I HAVE NEWS MY LIL KIDDIES!**

**Kid: Kiddies...?**

**Black Star: HAHA SHE MEANS YOU! WHILE I, BLACK STAR, SURPASSUR OF GOD HAVE MOVED ON FROM MY CHILD-LIKE WAYS! *Is standing on table with paper hat on head***

**Angel: *hits Black Star on head with nightstick* Won't you ever just accept you're not God, nothing like God, and never will be God. **

**Black Star: 0.0...X_X**

**Angel: MOVING ON! Ok so I decided my so far OC's for the contest and I'm not one for a cliffhanger so I'll just tell you the ones I chose so far! Zane Maddox by dante0410. Delilah Curtis/Maryse Bellard by TheWalkingGnome. Isabelle by silvereyes120. Vinora Bell by MaryMaker6w6. Rio Delgado by FresianFire. And finally, Zekro Fudo by jackthehedghog. **

**Kid: Isn't that all of them?**

**Angel: Yup! So far I'm concluding all of the ones that were reviewed to me! ^_^ I LUV THEM ALL! But only dante0410 brought up the relationship review! ;-; **

**Kid: How many reviews in all?**

**Angel: 8 MY DEAR KIDDIE BOY! ^_^**

**Kid: *eyes gleam and smiles happily* My life is complete now.**

**Angel: Yes but I need more reviews for the relationship part cause I want to make more happy endings! Oh and FresianFire I need your permission if I can make your OC a couple with dante0410's OC. I will only make it happen if you agreee with it! Oh and as for all you others-!**

**Black Star: *awake from the dead* REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE OTHER REVIEWS FOR THE COUPLES! ANGEL WILL BRING THEM UP FOR SUGGESTIONS UNLESS YOU WANT TO MAKE ANOTHER OC AS A COUPLE!**

**Angel: O.O Whoa... Black Star that was the smartest thing I think you've ever said before...**

**Black Star: *grinning, gives thumbs up* NEVER DOUBT YOUR GOD PEASANT! I'M WAY SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU! *laughing like a maniac***

**Angel: -.- I give you a compliment and you just had to go and ruin the moment.**

**Kid: *drags Black Star along ground to other room***

**Black Star: *is being dragged* HEY LET GO OF ME PEASANT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DRAG YOUR GOD! LET GO OF ME! YOU MAY BE A GRIM REAPER BUT I CAN STILL BEAT YOU! I'M GOD, I CAN BEAT ANYONE! NOW LET GO OF ME OR-! *door slams behind both from other room***

**Angel: Thanks Kid! Anyways, what Black Star said earlier was true-.**

**Black Star: *from other room shouting* OF COURSE IT'S TRUE! ITS OBVIOUS I'M GOD! *silence comes again***

**Angel: That is not the true part I'm talking about. What I mean is the relationship part is true. Either you can make a deal with someone to join your OC or you can make another OC for a couple. Or if you want your OC single...well... just let me know in the reviews before I pair them up with someone against your will O.o**

**Maka: *walks into room* What is going on here?**

**Angel: Oh good! Maka! Welcome! This is my new story for OC's!**

**Maka: Where are the rest of us?**

**Angel: You guys graduated.**

**Maka: WHAT!? I'M STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL! I'M STILL 15! WHEN DID I GRADUATE!? HOW COULD I NOT REMEMBER THIS!? DOES ANYONE ELSE REMEMBER THIS?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! DID I GET STRAIGHT A'S!? DID I EVER HAVE TO REPEAT A YEAR!? OMD THAT WOULD BE HORRIBLE! PLEASE TELL ME SOMETHING! I-!**

***ignoring Maka's shouting complete***

**Angel: Anyways... avoiding that, remember! I need your permission for stuff here! So tell me who you want your OC to be paired up with! Make an arrangement with someone or make another OC of yours that you want as a couple! OH! AND THE CONTEST IS STILL ON! I CHOSE THE FIRST ONES THAT ARE IN THE STORY! YOU STILL HAVE A WINNING CHANCE!**

**S.E. Crew: Yup so send in your OC's now with your reviews! Lets work together on this ok!?**

**Angel: WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE? O.o**

**S.E. Crew: Was forgotten to mention earlier but Angel DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Angel: Yeesh don't have to rub it in...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Angel: HAHA! DID YOU THINK IT WAS THE END?!**

**S.E. Crew: It was supposed to be. **

**Angel: -.- Well it isn't.**

**S.E. Crew: Ok...?**

**Angel: Anyways, GUESS WHAT!? I'm starting another story of TRUTH AND DARE :D**

**S.E. Crew: O.o**

**Angel: Yup so don't forget to check that out soon and to review a lot of truths and dares. Don't worry! If I have a lot of them, I will write a lot more to try and add all of them! So review away my kiddies! Bai!**


	4. It's Been Decided

**IT'S BEEN DECIDED! RIO AND ZANE SHALL BE A COUPLE! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THIS STORY SOON! BUT I NEED MORE OC'S! PLEASE SEND THEM ME WAY TILL 8-30-13!**


End file.
